Short Drabbles
by atikna
Summary: its just little one shots for our favorite couple , it can be anything from humor , romance to angst . I would love to receive reviews , but english is not my mother tongue Ratings may change in future
1. the proposal

Short drabbles on Castle and Beckett some time in future

The proposal

"Lanie, would it be too forward of me to ask Castle to marry me? "Asked Beckett sailing into the morgue

Lanie who was about to cut into a dead body dropped her scalpel and looked at Beckett appraisingly.

"Really! You want to ask Castle to marry you? I thought it was his prerogative?

"Well its been six weeks since he bought the ring and hasn't asked had the courage to ask me , I think its high time I put him out of his misery and asked him myself"

Lanie: I thought you didn't know his plans

I am a trained detective Lanie , I knew it as soon as he planned it in his head- replied Kate

Lanie:So what do you want to do now ?

I'll ask him to marry me - chuckled Beckett

LANI: "You can't be serious!"

Beckett:Watch me !

Anyways he got an ultimatum yesterday from Alexis that if he doesn't ask me today , she'll call me and ask herself. So I think it would be better if I asked instead of his twenty something daughter asking me to marry her dad

Lanie: How did you know that Alexis said that to Castle ?

Beckett: Well I heard

You were eavesdropping – smirked Lanie

Beckett: Yep I was , I wanted to know what Castle was planning

Lanie: So when do you think he'll propose

Beckett: I think today in the precinct, he knew I loved it when Ryan proposed to Jenny in the precinct

Lanie: Well then I'll be waiting to hear from you

Few hours later at the precinct

Castle came in with coffees In hand looking for Beckett

She was sitting in her usual seat

Hey Kate , Can I have a word with you

Kate glanced at Castle and immediately noticed that he had something in his coat's pocket which he was holding very tightly

She nodded

Well Kate " I have been thinking and"

Oh no , groaned Kate , he'll never finish what he has started speaking , blow , I'll have to go in"

"Yes Castle"

Castle looked at Kate and then gulped and said " Maybe some other time"

Kate signed and thought to herself" I'll have to go for the kill, its either me or alexis proposing on his behalf

"So Castle"

Castle who was miserably typing something in his phone looked up to her

Kate got up from her perch and took out her gun

Castle stood up too and looked at Kate all confused

She pointed her gun at him and then plunged her hand into his pocket and brought out the ring

And then opening the box

"Castle you better marry me or else"

The whole precinct shook with the laughter which followed and the look on Castle 's face was priceless

"You knew "

Kate: Well you haven't been very subtle about it you know and btw you haven't replied

Castle looked at the ring and at the gun and then at Kate

Castle: It looks like I don't have choice and saying this swept her into his arms and gave her a kiss

The whole precinct clapped hard and they separated blushing

Gates came out and gave them the rest of the day off

As Rick and Kate were walking towards the elevator, Kate whispered in his ears

"Rick for the rest of our life if you ever start a sentence with the words I have been thinking , I am going to shoot you then and there"

The end


	2. the gun

Kate Beckett hated paper work and yet here she was on Saturday night in her home finishing paperwork

She thought if she finished her paperwork on time she may get to spend the Sunday free with her family

But she was getting distracted , and that was because her husband of 8 years Rick Castle was pacing around in his office

She knew it would be some time before he came to her with his problem and she content to wait for him to come to her , after 8 years of marriage there was very little she couldn't tell about him and his mood

And judging by the pacing she could make out that he was upset, excited all at the same time

So she tried to wait and concentrate on her work

"Kate can I borrow your gun please"

Kate looked up from her paper work into blue eyes of her husband " you want what?"

Rick took a deep breath and replied" I want to borrow your gun for an evening"

Kate stared at Rick for a whole minute waiting for him to expound when he didn't she asked" why"

Rick replied" I want to threaten someone"

Kate stared at her husband and finally asked "And who is that and why what …"

"Its Sam… "Rick replied

Kate: WHO OR WHAT SAM

Rick: Sam Walton

Kate: "Sam Walton, Alexis boyfriend Sam Walton , why do want to threaten Sam , has he done anything to Alexis? "

Rick:" No But he called me yesterday and wanted to meet me formally , actually asked me when can he meet me, and stuff like that , so I know this means only one thing , boys do that with the dad only when.."

Kate stood up and they both said at the same time

"When they want to ask the daughter's hand in marriage"

Kate: "So you want to threaten Sam to not to ask Alexis 's hand in marriage or what"

Rick: "No but I do want to threaten him , Its tradition to make the prospective son-in-law squirm in his shoes and btw I do want to make it very clear to him that if he ever hurts my daughter or makes her cry or do anything I'll kill him , and cut his body into pieces…"

What the hell are you smiling at?

Kate: You ! you look cute when you are trying to be a knight in shining armour,

Rick: So you'll give me your gun

Kate: No

Rick:Why, you know I wouldn't shoot it ,

Kate:I know that and I am not letting you borrow my gun , because I love you very much although you are a little silly at times

But how will I threaten Sam then, whined Rick

Kate: Rick listen , Sam is a nicest boy , he loves Alexis and he makes her happy , and I don't think you threatening him will go down well with Alexis

Rick: But but

Kate :I'll tell you what , I'll sit up with you in this interview and keep my badge and my gun in a place its very visible and then we can threaten him In my best interrogation style

You'll do that? asked a wide eye Rick

Kate: Yes, now you better go and prepare for this important meeting while I finish my paper work

Rick smiled and walked towards his office

Hey Castle! Kate called up from behind

What did my father say or threaten you with when you asked my hand for marriage

Rick turned and said

" Oh Jim was very different , he was actually very happy that I was finally taking you off his hands"

And saying this he escaped into his office as a cushion pelted towards him

The end


End file.
